Contract marriage
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Hi friends ye story kavi story hai jismein sirf purvi hi kavin se pyaar karthi hai par kavin wo priya se pyaar karta hai phir kavi ki shaadi ho jaathi hai kya zabardasthi se bana ye ristha kabhi tik ho payega jaane ke liye padiye aur review bhi kijiye...Bashers stay away pls
1. Chapter 1

Hii everyone i am back with new story on kavi

Author note : ye idea aur plot cid ki deewani ka thank you dear itna acha idea dena ka liye ...i hope aap sab ko pasand ye story ...

* * *

Charater sketch

Acp pradyuman : acp of cid bureau and father of shreya nd purvi

Purvi : purvi sweet and chaming beautiful and smart fashion desiner she is the younger daughter of acp pradyuman and sister of shreya purvi started loving kavin when har father fix her marriege with her

Kavin : kavin is also cid cop and a handsome guy and has love interest in priya he dont like purvi

Priya : priya is a business woman kavin and priya are in a relation and love each other ...priye went into london for some business deslings and meeting she donť know about kavi s marriage

Dareya are married and and dareya are supporting role for kavis life ..their is a great bond between daya and purv and also betwaan purvi an shreya they shrea friendship bond purvi is babied by sister and father

Ye skecth cid ki deewani likha hai ..

* * *

Room was decorated with candle and flowers petals puvri was sitting in bridal attire waitting for her life partner kavin

After some time kavin enters the room and went to washroom within 15 min kavin comes out and about leave to go out the room purvi holds kavin s hand

Purvi : aap kaha jaa rahe hai

Kavin koi jawab nahi deta

Purvi : mai aapse poch rahi hu

Kavin ( rudly ) : tum hoti koun mujhe se pochna wali

Purvi : aapki patni hu

Kavin ( angrily ) : mai tumha apni patni nahi manata ... humra beach sirf ek rishty hai wo hai nafrat ka ...aur wo room se chal jaata hai

Purvi ka eyes aasu nikal te hai aut wo bed par baith jaati hai ...purvi kavin ka baare mai hi soch rahi hoti ...aur use pata hi nahi chalta ki wo so jaati hai

...

Next moring

Purvi wake up aur wo khud ko dekhti hai wo abhi bridal dress mai hi hoti hai ...purvi fresh hone jaata hai 15 min baad wo bhaar aati hai purvi wearing red saree and hair was left opne and red bangles along with vermillion in her headine and wedding chain tied around her neck ...purvi neche jaati hai aur kitchen mai jaati hai ...aur breakfast banati hai kuch der baad break fast bana kar dinning table rakhti hai ...tabhi kavin waha aata hai

Purvi : break fast ready hai ...nashta kar lijiye

Kavin : mujhe bhook nahi hai ...aur wo bureau ka liye chala jaata hai

Purvi ( pov ) : kavin aap mere saat aise kyu kar rahe hai

Purvi sad hoti hai aur wo break fast nahi karti aur room mai jaati hai ...kuch der baad wo apne kaam chal jaati hai ...

...

At eveing

Purvi apne kaam se wapis aati hai ...purvi fresh hoti hai aur kitchen mai jaati hai dinner banana ka liye aise hi 9 bhaj jaate hai ...purvi kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai par kavin abhi tak nahi aaye hota hai purvi pareshaan hoti hai aur wo call karti hai par kavin call cut kar deta hai 2 - 3 baare purvi call karti hai par kavin haar time call cut karte hai ...purvi wait kare karte so jaati hai...

11 : 00

Kavin key se door kholta hai aur ander aata hai aur dekhta hai purvi sofe par so rahi hoti hai ...kavin room mai chala jaata hai ...aur fresh ho kar aata hai kitchen mai jaata hai ...kuch der baad kitchen se awaaz aati hai awaaz suna kar purvi ki nind kholti hai aur wo kitchen mai jaati hai aur dekhti hai pani ka glass tota huva hota hai

Purvi : aap ye kya kar rahe hai

Kavin ( rudily ) : ye mera kitchen hai mai jab chahu tab aa sakta hu ...mujhe tumse poch kar aana padega kya

Purvi : aap ko kuch chaiye kya mujhe boliye mai bana deti hu

Kavin : mujhe tumheri koi help nahi chaiye jaav ye se

Purvi : dinner ready hai aap ko banane ki zarurat nahi hai

Kavin ( shout ) : main kaha jaav yeha se

Purvi ka eyes aasu aate hai ...aur wo kitchen se chali jaati hai aur room mai jaati hai

Purvi ( tear coming from her eyes ) : aise bhi kya kardiya hai mai jo aap mujhe itni nafrat karte hai...mai aapse bohut pyaar karti hu ...aur karthi rahogi ...aur wo so jaati hai

Next moring

Purvi ka phone bhaj rahe hota hai ...purvi ki nind kholti hai aur wo phone pick up karti hai

On phone

Purvi : hello

Shreya : hii purvi kaise ho

Purvi : mai theek hu aur aap kaise hu di

Shreya : mai theek hu

Purvi : di kuch kaam tha kya

Shreya : haa aaj dad ne ek dinner plan ki hai hum charo ka liye

Purvi : hmm

Shreya : aaj raat hai tum aur kavin 8 bhaj aa jaana hotal mai milte hai bye purvi

Purvi : bye

Call cut

Purvi ( pov ) : dinner par kavin nahi aaye gaye ab karro dad ko phone karka mana kar deti hu ..nahi ek baar kavin se pochti hu ...

Purvi neche jaate hai aur dekhti hai kavin break fast kar rahe hota hai ...purvi use ka pass jaathi hai

Purvi : kavin

...

Purvi : kavin

...

Purvi : kavin mai aapse baat kar rahi hu

Kavin : par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai

Purvi : ek baar meri baat toh sunye

Kavin : bolo

Purvi : aaj shaam bureau se jaldi ghar aa jaana

Kavin : kyu ?

Purvi : aaj dad na humare liye dinner plan kiya hai ...8 bhaj jaana hai

Kavin : mujhe tumhare saat kahin bhi nahi jaana hai samjhe tum and acp sir ko mana kar dena ...aur wo bureau ka liye chala jaata hai ...

* * *

So guys tell me continue karo ye nahi

Keep loving Kavi

Your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2 -

At eveving

Purvi ready ho kar baith hoti hai aur kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ...par wo nahi aata hai aise 8 : 30 bhaja jaate hai purvi shreya ko phone kar ka mana kar deti hai ki use kuch kaam ki wajhe wo nahi as sakti hai ...11 : 00 pm kavin bureau se ghar aata hai aur room mai jaata hai purvi bed par so rahi hoti hai ...kavin fresh hota hai aur bed ka dusre side so jaata haj ...

Next morring

Kavin wake up aur fresh hota hai aur kitchen mai jaata hai break fast bana ka liye...break fast bana ka baad kavin breakfast karta hai aur bureau ka liye chala jaatha hai ...kuch der baad purvi ki nind kholti hai aur wo dekhti hai 10 bhaj rahe hota hai

Purvi : main itni der kaise so gayi ...

And wo fresh hoti hai aur wash room se bhaar aati hai

Purvi ( pov ) : kavin abhi tak nahi aaye ghar

Purvi kitchen mai jaathi hai apne liye coffee banana ka liye ... coffee banane ka baad purvi coffee lekar dinning table par aati hai aur chair par baith jaati hai ...wo dekhti break fast dinning table par hi hota hai

Purvi ( pov ) : ye break fast kavin ne banaya hai ...wo kab aaye ghar aur mujhe uth ye bhi nahi

Purvi coffee khatam karte hai aur ready hokar apne kaam ka liye jaati hai 5 pm purvi ghar aati hai aur sofe par baith hai tabhi purvi ka phone bhaj ta hai ...

On call

Shreya : hello.

Purvi : haa di bolo

Shreya : purvi kya tum free ho abhi

Purvi : haan kyu

Shreya : kya tum mera saat abhi shoping par chal sakti ho

Purvi : haa kyu nahi

Shreya : thik hai mai tumha pick karna aati ho

Purvi : ok

Cut the call

Kuch dar baad shreya purvi ko pick karti hai dono shoping ka liye jaste hai ...shreya apne liye shoping karti hai ...shoping ka baad shreya purvi ko ice cream ka liye pochti hai ..par wo mana kardeti hai ...shreya use hi dekh rahi hoti hai purvi sad hoti hai par wo shreya ka samne fake smile karti hai ...kuch der baad dono ghar jaate hai ...

Dareya house

Shreya ghar mai enter hoti hai ...daya sofe par baith kar tv dekh rahe hota hai

Daya : aa gayi shoping kar ka

Shreya : hmm

Shreya daya ka pass baith jaati hai ...daya shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai .wo kuch socho rahi hoti hai

Daya : kya soch rahi hu shreya

Shreya : mai kavin aur purvi ka baare mai soch rahi hu

Daya ( confused) : kavin aur purvi ka baare mai

Shreya : haa aaj jab hum mall gayi waha kavin bhi ta ek case ka sisile waah aaye tha ...par wo purvi se baat bhi nahi kar rahe tha ...sirf mujhe se hi baat kar rahe tha ...aur purvi bhi khush hone ki khoshish kar rahi thi daya mujhe lagata hai ye dono ka baach kuch aur hi baat hai jo kavin purvi se baat nahi kar rahe hai...mujhe lagata hai kavin shaadi se khush nahi hai

Daya : ohh ye baat hai

Shreya : haa

Daya : hum pata lagna hoga kavin aur purvi shaadi ka sacha

Shreya : ok daya

Dareya dinner karte hai aur so jaath hai

...

Kavi house

Purvi ghar mai enter hoti hai aur room mai jaati hai aur dekhti hai kavin bureau ka kaam kar rahe hota hai ...purvi shoping bags cupword mai rakhti hai aur kavin ka pass jaati hai

Purvi : aapne dinner kiya

...

Purvi : mai aapse poch rahi hu

Kavin : haa

Purvi waha se chala jaati hai dinner karna ka liye ...dinner karna ka baad purvi room mai aati hai kavin abhi kaam kar rahe hota hai ...purvi bed ka dusre side so jaati hai

12 : 30 am

Purvi ki nind kholti hai tezz barish ho rahi hoti hai ...purvi dekhti hai kavin room mai nahi hota hai purvi roomse bhaar aati hai aur poore ghar mai dekhti hai par kavin nahi hota hai ...tarrace ka door open hota hai purvi tarrace par jaati hai aur dekhti hai kavin tezz barish mai baith hota hai purvi use ka pass jaati hai aur shoulder par haath rakhti hai ..

Purvi : aap itni tezz barish mai kya kar rahe ander chaliye

Kavin jerk her hand : mujhe nahi aana

Barish ka wajhe se purvi bhi bheega jaati hai

Purvi : thand lag jaaye gi pls chaliye na ander

Kavin uth ta hai aur purvi ka haath zorse pakked ta hai

Kavin : tumha ek baar mai samjhe nahi aata ka kyu mere pich padi ho

Purvi ko pain ho rahe hota kyu ki kavin ne hasth bohut zorse pakked hova hota hai

Purvi tear coming from eyes : aahh

Kavin ( angrily ) : dur raho mujhe samjhe tum jo tum chaiti hoga yena mujhe shaadi karna chaiti na tum lo kar liye shaadi but ek ye shaadi sirf contarck marriage hai ek saal baad tum mere life dur ho jaavogi

Kavin push kar hai

Purvi floor par gir jaati hai

Kavin : just go away

Purvi uthti hai aur bhaag kar room mai jaati hai ...purvi room mao enter hoti hai aur floor baith jaati hai aur wo zor se rone lagti hai .aur flash back yaad karti hai

Flash back start


	3. Chapter 3

Flash back start

Kavin 7 yaar old hota hai ...aur purvi 5 yaar old hoti hai

Acp sir aur raj ( kavin ka dad ) dono childhood friends hota hai ... ek din raj aur unki wife kuch kaam se bhaar jaate hai ...waha unka accidunt hota hai aur unki mot ho jaati hai ...kavin ka is duniya mai koi nahi hota hai is liye acp sir kavin ko apne ghar late hai ... kavin apni study compited kar ta hai aur cid mai officer banta hai acp sir ki tara ...collage ka din mai kavin aur priya ek dusre se pyaar karte hai ...kavin acp sir ki haar baat mana ta hai ...purvi dus saal ki hoti hai tab wo apni study ka liye dehli chali jaati hai ...kuch saal baad purvi apni sutdy khatam kar ka india aati hai ...purvi ko kavin bachpan se pasand hota hai ...kavin ko pata hota hai ki purvi like karti hai ...kavin use dur raheta hai ..par purvi ko use pyaar ho jaata hai is wo kavin ko apne dil ki baat bolti hai ...kavin bohut gusaa hota hai aur use naa bolta hai ..purvi bohut roti hai ...aur wo fashion desiner corres ka liye 1 saal ka liye wo pune jaati hai ...

1 saal mai kavin ab acp sir ka ghar mai nahi rahta hai ...kavin apne flat leta hai aur waah rehta hai par wo acp sir ka ghar mai jaata hai ...unse milne

1 saal baad purvi india aati hai ...acp sir purvi ka aane ka khush mai party rakhte hai ...saare cid officer ko bolte hai aur apne guest ko bhi ...party ka beech acp sir stage par aate hai aur kavi ki shaadi ki baat bolte hai kavin aur purvi ye newz suna kar shocked hote hai ...acp sir purvi ka haath kavin ka haath mai dete hai aur kavin se khate hai kya tum purvi se shaadi karge...kavin mana nahi kar paata aur wo shaadi ka liye haa bolta hai ...acp aur cid team bohut khush hoti hai ...lekin kavin ko lagata hai ki ye sab purvi ne kiya hai ..kyu ki use na purvi ko naa boltha iss liye...kavin bohut gusaa aata hai aur next day kavin purvi ko coffee shop bolta hai ...aur use bohut gusaa baat karta hai ...purvi use samjhane ki khoshih karti hai par kavin use ki baat nahi sunta hai ...kavin purvi ko paper deta hai purvi pochti hai ...kavin bolta hai ki ye contact marriage ka paper hai sing karro purvi shocked hoti hai ...par kavin use bohut gusaa baat kata hai ...aur bolta hai sing kaaro is paper ek saal baad ye shaadi nahi rahegi pher tum apne raaste aur mai apne raaste mujhe tumhe ek saal tak jailna hoga...ye baat sunn kar purvi ka eyes aasu aate hai aur wo paper sing karti hai ...one month baad doon ki shaadi ho jaati hai ( is ka baad aap sab ko pata hai main first chapter mai likha hai )

A/N guys i know flash back aach nahi mujhe ye idea acha laga is liye likh diya kavi par i hope pasand aaye aap sab ko nd pls mistaks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏

Flash back end

Purvi aasu pochti hai aur kapde changa kar ka bed par so jaati hai ...after some time kavin room mai enter hota hai aur wo changa karka bed ka dusre side ho jaata hai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next morring

Kavin wake up aur fresh hone jaat hai ...fresh ho kar mirror ka samne ready ho rahe hota hai ...useki nazar purvi par jaathi hai purvi abhi so rahi hoti hai

Kavin ( pov ) : ye abhi tak so rahi hai roz toh jaadi uth jaati hai aaj kya huva ...mujhe kya use

Kavin ready hokar kitchen mai jaata hai apne liye break fast bana ka liye ...kuch der baad kavin break fast khatam karta hai aur jaane wala hota hai ki tabhi kavin ek zaruri file yasd aati hai wo room mai jaata hai ..kavin cupbord se file leta hai and see purvi abhi so rahi hoti kavin bed ka pass jaata hai aur purvi uthne ki koshish karta hai ...par purvi uth nahi hai kavin apne haath purvi foreahaed par rakhta hai aur shocked hota hai ( barish mai bheega aur nai ki wajhe se purvi fever hota hai )

Kavin : ise toh fever hai

Kavin docter ko call kar ta hai 20 min baad doctor aata hai aur purvi ko dekhti hai ...doctor kehta hai tezz bukar hai is liye unhi do din tak aaram karne dana ko kaam bhi nahi hai ...kuch der baad doctor chala jaata hai ...Purvi opne eye opne karti hai and see kavin waha hi hota hai

Kavin : main break fast bana liye hai tum nashta karka medicine le lena ...aur aaram karna fever hai tumha

Purvi : hmm

Kavin bureau ka liye chala jaata hai

Purvi fresh hoti hai aur nashta karti hai ...aur medicine leti hai ...aur wo aaram karti hai

At night

Kavin bureau se ghar aata hai aur dekhta hai purvi kitchen mai dinner bana rahi hoti hai ...kavin kitchen mai jaata hai

Kavin : ye tum kya kar rahi ho

Purvi : dinner bana rahi hu

Kavin : tumha fever hai aur tum dinner bana rahi ho kitchen se bhaar jaav

Purvi : main nahi jaane wali hu

Kavin : main kaha jaav doctor ne tumha aaram karna ko bolo hai

Purvi : thoda se fever hai aur kuch nahi hova hai mujhe

Kavin : tumha ek baar mai samjhe nahi aata hai kya

Purvi : nahi

Kavin use ka haath pakked ta hai aur purvi ko sofe par baithta hai

Kavin ( angry ) : jab tak tumhari health thik nahi hoti tum kuch bhi kaam nahi kargi samjhe tum

Aur wo fresh hona chala jaata hai

Purvi ( smile ) : kam se kam kavin aapko meri fekar toh hai

Kavin fresh ho kar aata hai ...aur kitchen mai dinner banata hai purvi hall mai tv dekh rahi hoti hai after some time kavi dinning table par dinner kar rahi hote hai ...kuch der baad dinner kar ka purvi medicine aati hai so jaati hai ...aur kavin bhi so jaata hai

Aise hi one month ho jaata hai ...par kavi ki life mai koi chang nahi hota hai kavin use rudily baat kar ta hai bureau se late aata hai ...purvi acp aur dareya ka samne khush hone ki koshish kari hai .

.

.

.

.

I hope sab ko pasand aaye ye chapter

Next chapter mai priya ki enter hogi aur dekhte hai jab purvi ko kavin aur priya ka pata chalga tab wo kya karegi ?

Cid ki dewani ,fancy pari , Guest , subhi singh , reet , ashi , monudaya , saj , areeba , update kavi , karzzy kavin fan , kavi fan , Thank you to all your review guys :-) :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hii everyome

Koi bhi misteaks ho toh sorry guys 🙏🙏

Cid ki deewani : hey dear aaj tum hostal jaa rahi hu toh socha ye story update karro i hope tumha ye chapter pasand aaye dear :-):-)

Thank you to all your review guys

* * *

Kavi house

Purvi ko bohut kaam hota hai is liye wo jaldi apne kaam par chali gaye hoti hai

.

.

Kavi wake up aur dekhta hai purvi room mai nahi hote hai ...kavin jadli se fresh hota hai aur bureau ke liye ready hota hai ...ready ho kar neche jaatha hai...Aur kitchen mai jaate hai break fast bana ne ka liye but purvi ne pheli se hi break fast banaya hota hai ...kavin break fast lekar dinning table par aata hai ...aur break fast karne lagata hai ...Kavin ko koi farak nahi padta ki purvi kaha hai ...kavin break fast khatam karta hai aur bureau ka liye chal jaata hai ...

...

In bureau

Kavin bureau mai enter hota hai aur sab ko good moring wish karta hai ...aur apne desk par jaa kar kaam karne lagata hai ...kuch der baad case repot hota hai kavin , acp sir aur abhijeet daya crime place par jaate hai ...at eveving case solve hota hai sab log apne ghar jaate hai ...kavin ghar jaata hai aur key se door kholta hai aur sofe par baith jaata hai ...kuch der baad fresh hota hai aur dinner banata hai aur hall mai tv dekh rahe hota hai ...kuch der baad kavin dinner karta hai aur room mai jaata hai aur bed par baith kar laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai ...par kavin kaam nahi kuch soch rahe hota hai ...

Kavin ( thinking ) : ye purvi hi kaha hai abhi tak nahi aayi ...

Kavin pbone leta hai aur purvi ko call karta hai but purvi phone nahi utha rahi hoti hai 2-3 baar call karte hai but purvi nahi uthti hai ...kavin phone bed par rakhta hai aur phir se laptop par kaam karne lagta gai

11 : 00 pm

Purvi key door kholti hai aur ander aati hai aur dekhti hai kavin abhi laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai purvi freash hone washroom jaathi hai ...20 min baad purvi freash ho kar aati hai aur bed ka dusre side jaati hai sone

Kavin : kaha thi tum

Purvi : wo mai aaj kam bohut tha is liye late ho gaya

Kavin : mai tumha calls kiye tha par tumbne call pick up nahi kiye

Purvi : sorry wo kya mere kaam khatam hova ...main ghar aane hi wali thi ki mere friend mujhe mil aur hum sab dinner par gaye tha aur mere pbone bag mai tha isliye main dekh nahi ...aur wo turn ho kar so jaate hai...

Kavin Kuch nahi bolta aur light off kar so jaata hai

Next moring

Kavi so rahe hote hai tabhi door bell bhajti hai ...purvi uth hai aur neche jaati hai door kholne ...purvi door khoti hai and see ek ladki hoti hai use na blue color ki dress pheni hoti hai ...purvi use hi dekh rahi hote hai

Purvi : ji kise milna hai aapko

Girl : kavin kaha hai

Wo girl ki awaaz sunn kar kavin ki nind khoti hai aur wo neche aata hai...

Kavin : priya tum

Priya bhaag kar kavin ko hug karti hai ...ye dekhkar purvi ko thodi jelose hoti hai

Priya : i miss you so much kavin ek saal baad hum mil rahe hai

Kavin hug se alag hota hai

Kavin : main bhi tumha bohut miss kiya priya

Priya purvi ko dekhti hai

Priya : ye koun hai kavin

Kavin : priya wo

Priya : bolo

Kavin priya ko shaadi wali baat bata hai ye sunn kar priya shocked hoti hai


	5. Chapter 5

Priya shocked hoti hai

Priya : kavin ye sach nahi hai bol kavin

Kavin : ye sach hai priya

Priya kavin ka pass jati hai aur collear pakked ti hai

Priya ( shout ) : kyu ki meri saat kavin bol kavin

Kavin : priya meri baat toh sunno ek baar

Priya : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai kavin ...sab khatam ho gaye kavin

Aur wo kavin ki collear chodti hai aur gusaa jaane lagti hai ...kavin bhi use ka picha jaata hai useka haath pakked ta hai

Kavin : ek baar mere baat toh sunno priya

Priya haath choda ti hai aur chali jaati hai ...

Purvi ( pov ) : ye hai koun aur kavin kya kahi rahi thi sab khatam hoga mujhe kuch samjhe mai nahi aa rahe hai

Kavin purvi ka pass aata hai

Kavin ( angrily ) : ye sab tumhari wajhe se ho rahi hai purvi ...pata nahi kyu main tumsa shaadi ki ...aur wo gusee se room mai chala jaata hai...

Purvi confused hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : sab mere wajhe ho rahi hai ...akher main kiya hai pata lagna padga ...

Kuch der baad

Kavin bureau ka liye ready hokar neche aata hai ...purvi dinning table hoti hai

Purvi : nashta kar lijiye

Kavin kuch nahi bolta aur bureau ka liye chal jaata hai ...purvi sad hoti hai ...purvi break fast khatam karti hai aur apne kaam ka liye chali jaate hai ...

* * *

10 : 00 pm

Kavi house

Purvi hall mai baith hoti hai aur kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : bohut der ho gayi hai kavin abhi tak nahi aaye

Purvi kavin ko call karti hai but kavin ka phone nahi laga ta hai

Purvi : phone bhi nahi la rahe hai ...kyu karro ek kaam karti hu daya jiju ko call karti hu

Purvi daya ko call kar ti hai ...daya pike up the call

Purvi : hello

Daya : haa bolo purvi

Purvi : jiju aap kaha hai abhi

Daya : main bureau mai hu

Purvi : jiju aap kavin ko phone dijiyana ..

Daya : purvi kavin bureau mai nahi hai wo kab nikla chuka hai ghar ka liye

Purvi : ok jiju

Daya : purvi tum pareshan laga rahi hu sab thik toh hai na tum dono ka beech

Purvi : haa jiju sab thik hai wo abhi tak aayi nahi is liye phone kar rahi thi but phone nahi laga rahe hai kavin is liye aap ko call kiya

Daya : ohh ye baat hai

Purvi : jiju mai aapse baad mai baat karti hu bye

Daya : bye

Purvi cut the call

Daya ( pov ) : kuch baat zarur hai jo purvi baatna nahi chati hai ...mujhe shreya baat karni hogi is baare mai

11 : 00 pm

Kavin abhi tak nahi aaye hota hai purvi bohut pareshan hoti hai kavin ka liye ...wo pher se daya ko call karti hai

Daya : haa bol purvi

Purvi : jiju kavin abhi tak ghar nahi aaye hai

Daya : purvi tum pareshan mat ho mai delkhta hu kavin kaha hai

Purvi : thik hai

Cut the call

Shreya : kyu hova daya

Daya use saare baat bata ta hai

Shreya : kya par kavin he kaha

Daya : pata nahi main dekh kar aata hu

Shreya : aap jaaye main purvi ka pass jaati hu bohut pareshan hai wo

Daya : thik hai chalo mai tumha kavin ka ghar drop karta hu

Daya shreya ko kavin ka ghar drop karta hai aur kavin ko dhound na jaata hai ...kuch der baad kavi house door bell bhajti hai purvi opne the door aur wo shocked hoti hai ...kavin full drunkeen hota hai daya ne use samble te hova andar lekar aata hai...daya kavin ko room mai lekar jaata hai aur leta ta hai aur neche aata hai

Purvi : jiju ye kavin kaha the

Daya : kavin disco mai tha ...mai apne kabri ko call ki aur kavin ka pata lagne bola pher pata chal kavin disco mai hai aur use ne bohut sharab pi hai ...mai waha gaye aur kavin ko lekar aagaye

Purvi : thank you jiju

Daya : ismai thank you ki baat nahi hai purvi

Purvi smile

Daya shreya se

Daya : shreya ab chal ghar leta ho gaye hai

Shreya : haa

Shreya purvi ka pass aati hai

Shreya : purvi sach bolo kya huva tum dono ka beach ...sab thik toh hai na

Purvi head down : kuch nahi hova hai di hum dono ka beach

Shreya purvi ka haath leti hai aur apne head par rakhti hai

Shreya : purvi mujhe pata hai tum hum dono se kuch chupa rahi ho bol kya baat hai ..jab se shaadi hovi hai tum khush hone ka natak kar rahe hu tumha meri kasam hai purvi

Purvi : wo di

Daya : bolo purvi

Purvi saari baat batati hai ...aur contratc marriage ki bhi baat bolti hai

Dareya ye sunkar shocked hote hai

Shreya : ye sab kya hai purvi mai tumha is rishty mai nahi rahe na de sakti hu ...chal ghar

Purvi : nahi di mai nahi aa sakti hu

Shreya ( angry ) : toh tum is rishty mai rehana chalti hu jo ek saal baad khatam ho jaaye ga

Purvi : haa

Shreya ( bohut gusaa hoti hai ) : thik hai tumha jo karna hai karro

Shreya daya se

Shreya : mai car wait kar rahi hu aa jaaye

Aur wo chali jaate hai

Daya : tum pareshan mat ho mai shreya se baat karta hu

Purvi smile

Daya bhi chal jaata hai

Purvi room mai aati hai aur dekhti hai kavin so rahe hota hai purvi kavin ka pass jaati hai aur kavin ko blanket odhti hai

Kavin ( naash karan nind mai bolta hai ) : i love you priya main sirf tumse pyaar karts hu main ye shaadi sirf acp sir ka liye ki hai ...aur bed ka dusre side turn hota hai aur so jaata hai ...ye sunna kar purvi shocked hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : matlbe kavin aur priya ek dusre se pyaar karte hai ...toh kavin ne mujhe bol kyu nahi mai ye shaadi nahi karti ...i am sorry kavin lekin ab mai tum dono ki zindgi bohut dur chala jaavogi bas ye contract marriage khatam ho ek saal baad chali jaavogi ...purvi kavin forehead par kiss karti hai aur sofe par jaa kar so jaati hai ...

* * *

So guys kasie laga chapter

Ab dekhte hai kya hota hai kavi ki life mai

Nd guys aap log ye story pasand nahi aa rahi hai kya jo bohut kam review aa rahi hai ...

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry 🙏🙏

Thank you to all you review :-):-)

.

.

Your Dareya forever


	6. Chapter 6

next morinng

kavin wake aur bed par baith jaata hai kavin ka head mai dard horahe hota hai

kavin : bohut dard ho rahe hai sar mai

tabhi purvi aati hai room mai aur kavin ka pass jaathi hai ...

purvi : nimboo pani pi lijiye is sar dard kam ho jaaye ga

kavin : mujhe nahi chaiye ..aur wo washroom mai chala jaata hai ...

purvi neche chal jaati hai nimboo pani lekar ...kavin fresh hokar aata hai ..

kavin ( pov ) : mujhe priya se baat karni hogi aur ye shaadi ka baare mai bhi bolna hoga ..mujhe priya ka ghar jaana hoga

kavin apne phone leta hai ...acp sir ko call karta hai ...kavin acp sir bolta hai ki meri health thik nahi hai iss liye wo bureau nahi aa sakta hai .. acp kavin ko rast karna bolte hai ...

kavin ready hokar neche jaata hai ...purvi dinning table par nastha kar rahi hoti hai...kavin nashta karne baith jaata hai ...nashtha karne baad kavin priya ka ghar jaata hai aur purvi apne kaam par chali jaathi hai ...kavin priya ka ghar jaata hai priya ka ghar pa nahi hoti hai ..kavin use call kar rahe hota hai par priya call cut kar rahi hoti hai ...kavin use ka ghar bhaar wait kar rahe hota hai two housr tak ...priya nahi aayi hoti hai kavin ghar chal jaata hai ...kavin enter ghar mai enter hota hai aur sofe par baith jaata hai...

kavin : ek baar phir se call karta hu priya ko

kavin call karta hai but iss time priya ka phone band aa rahi hota hai

kavin : priya ka phone band aa rahe hai ab kya karro ...shaam ko jaa kar baat karta hu priya se

at eveving

kavin pher priya ka ghar jaata hai ...aur door bell bhajta hai priya opne the door nd see kavin hota hai ...

priya : tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ...mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai chal jaav yaha se

kavin : priya meri baat toh sunno ek baar

priya : thik hai jo bolna jaldi bolo mujhe aur bhi kaam hai

kavin : andar chal ka baat karre

priya : hmm

priya aur kavin dono andar jaath hai aur sofe par baith hai ...

kavin : priya mai sach kar rahe hu main ye shaadi nahi karna chaita tha

priya ( angry ) : toh kyu ki shaadi tumne purvi ka saat

kavin : acp sir ka kehne par priya

priya : acp sir na bol aur tumne shaadi ka liye haa boldi kavin tumne mere baare mai bhi nahi soch mujhe par kya bitegi

kavin : i am sorry priya lekin jab purvi ka aane ki khush mai party rakhi thi acp sir ne toh waha sab samne acp sir ne mere aur purvi ka shaadi fix kardi thi priya ...acp sir na mujhe jab pocha toh mai mana nahi kar paya ...

priya : hmm

kavin : lekin sirf ek saal ki baat hai priya use ka baad hum shaadi karga

priya ( confused ) : ek saal mai kuch samjhe nahi kavin

kavin priya ko contract marriage ki baat bolta hai ...ye sunno kar priya khush ho jaata hai

priya ( happy ) : wow kavin matlbe ek saal ka baad hum shaadi kar sakte hai ...

kavin : haa priya

priya kavin ko hug karti hai

priya : i am sorry kavin main tumhari baat sunna nahi aur waha se chal aayi ...ager sunn leti toh ye sab nahi hota

kavin : its ok priya

priya : hmm

kavin : aaj dinner par chal bohu din hogaye hai humne saat mai dinner nai kiya hai

priya : thik hai aaj bhaj jaate hai

kavin : thik ha

kavin priya ka ghar pi hi hota hai dono baat kar rahe hote hai...raat ko dono dinner par jaate hai ...dinner ka baad kavin priya ko ghar drop karta hai ...aur ghar jaatha hai ...kavin key se door kholta hai ..aur andar aata hai...aur room mai jaata hai kavin ka face par smile hoti hai purvi bed par baith hoti hai aur novels pad rahi hoti hai ...purvi use dekhti hai ...

purvi : kya baat aaj bohut khush laga rahe hai

kavin use ignoor karta hai cupword ka pass jaatha hai kapde lene ka liye

purvi : are mai bhi kya poch rahi hu khush hoghi akher girlfriend ka saat dinner par gaaye tha ...waise dinner kaisa tha priya ka saat

kavin purvi ki baat ko ignoor karta hai aur fresh hone chala jaata hai ... purvi chup hojaati hai

...kavin fresh hokar aata hai aur bed leta jaata hai...light off karta hai

purvi : apne light kyu off ki dekhyi nahi deta mai novel pad rahi hu ...aur wo pher lighat on karte hai ...kavin get angry

kavin : tum apne novel bhaar jaa kar pado ...mujhe sona hai ...aur kavin light off karta hai

purvi light on karti hai

purvi : mai kyu bhaar jaav ye mere bhi room samjhe aap nd pls chup so jaaye aur mujhe novel padd ne dijiye

kavin : tumse baat karna bekar hai ...pata nahi kab ye ek saal khatam hoga aur tum mere life se dur hogi

purvi : iss kabhi nahi hoga kavin mai aapka saat poori zindagi rahogi..dekhna ye ek saal andar aap mujhe se pyaar karne lagy ga aur contract marriage ka peppar aap khud distubin mai daliga ...dekh lena aap ...

kavin : aise kabhi nahi hoga aur hone wala hai purvi ...bohut jald tum mere life chaili jaav gi aur pher mai priya se shaadi karuga...aur wo room se bhaar chal jaata hai ...

purvi ( pov ) : bohut jald hoga kavin aap dekhna mai ...aap ka dil mai apne liya jaga banna loungi ...ye purvi ka waad hai ...aur wo novel pad ne lagti hai ...

Kavin hall mai jaa kar sofe par baith jaata hai

Kavin (pov ) : aise kabhi nahi hoga purvi mai sirf priya se pyaar karta hu ...mujhe tumse pyaar kabhi nahi hoga ...aur wo sofe par so jaatha hai

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Nd koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏

Thank you for all your review :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya

Your Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7

**hii everyone koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏**

* * *

ek week baad

shreya purvi se baat nahi kar rahi hoti hai purvi bohot khoshish karti hai par shreya baat karna ko taiyaar hai aur humare kavi ki life mai koi chang nahi hota hai kavin humsha purvi se rudily baat karta hai aur purvi humsha kavin koi pareshaan karti hai ...

sunday moring

kavi s house

kavin room mai laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai aur purvi kuch soch rahi hoti hai

purvi ( thinking ) : kya karru di mujhe baat hi nahi kar rahi hai ...mujhe di manna hoga ek kaam karti hu di ka ghar chali jaati hu ...purvi cupbord ka pass jaathi hai aur bag leti hai aur chal jaathi hai ...kavin use hi dekh rahe hota hai

kavin ( pov ) : ye itni jaldi mai kaha gayi ...mujhe kya kahi bhi jaayi waise ager yaha rahigi toh mujhe pareshan kargi...aur phir se kaam karne lagti hai

dareya house

shreya aur daya dono hall mai hote hai ...tabhi door bell bhejti hai daya opne the door see purvi hoti hai

daya ( smile ) : good moring purvi

purvi to smile : good moring jiju di kaha hai jiju

daya : sofe par baithi hai aa andar

purvi ( low voice ) : jiju aap koi idea dona di mujhe se baat nahi kar rahi hai

daya : tumha pata toh shreya kaise hai ager kise baat par gussa hoti hai toh baat nahi kar ti hai

purvi : ab mai kya karro jiju

daya : khoshish kar shreya mana jaaye gi

shreya : daya kya baat kar rahe hu

daya : kuch nahi shreya

daya aur purvi shreya ka pass aate hai aur sofe par baith jaate hai

purvi : di wo

shreya uth kar kitchen mai chali jaathi hai

purvi : di mere baat sunno

daya : lagata hai bohut gussa mai hai shreya baat nahi kargi tumse

purvi get up

purvi : mujhe di ko manna aata hai ...aur wo bhi kitchen mai jaati hai ...aur wo shreya hug karti hai

shreya : kya kar rahi hai purvi chod mujhe

purvi : jab tak aap mujhe se baat nahi karta mai aapko chodo gi nahi

shreya (angry ) : chod mujhe purvi

purvi aur zor se hug karti hai : nahi di

shreya : acha thik hai mai tumse gussa nahi ab toh chod mujhe

purvi smile aur hug se alag

purvi ( happily ) : thank you di

shreya : chal jaa bhaar wait kar mai tumhari coffee bana kar leti hu

purvi : ok di

purvi bhaar chali jaathi hai ..aur sofe par baith jaathi hai ...kuch der baad shreya coffee lekar aati hai teen coffee pite hai poore din purvi dareya ka ghar par hi hoti hai teen bohut enjoy Karte hai aise hi 6 bhej jaate hai

kavi s house

kavin apne kaam khatam karta hai...aur neche aata hai coffee bana ka liye coffee banana ka baad kavin sofe par tv dekh rahe hota hai aur coffee pi rahe hota hai tabhi door bell bhejti hai kavin opne the door purvi hoti hai kavin door kholne ka baad sofe par aa kar baith jaata hai purvi door band karti hai room mai chal jaathi hai...purvi dinner banati hai aur dono dinner karte hai ...kavin room mai chala jaata hai aur purvi hall mai baitha hoti hai ...tabhi purvi ka phone bhejta hai

on call

purvi : hello koun

voice : hello purvi mai rahul bol rahe hu collage ka friend

purvi : ohh how are you rahul

rahul : mai theek hu nd u

purvi : fine bohut din baad tumse baat hu rahul

( rahul purvi ka best friend hai wo delhi mai rehta hai )

rahul : kal mai mumbai aa rahe ho ek week liye

purvi ( happy ) : wow kya baat hai rahul

rahul : acha ab mai rakhta hu kal mil kar baat karga

purvi : good night rahul

rahul : good night purvi

purvi bohut khush hoti aur wo room mai jaathi hai aur dekhti kavin bed par leta hota hai ...purvi ko khush dekh kavin confused hota hai

kavin ( pov ) : ye itni khush kyu hai ...lagata pagal ho gayi hai kabhi roti hai toh kabhi khush hoti hai ye ladki samjhe se bhaar hai ...aur wo light off kar deta hai ...

next moring

kavin bureau ka liye ready ho rahe hota hai aur purvi so rahi hoti hai tabhi purvi ka phone bhej ta hai purvi opne eyes kholti hai aur phone pick up karti hai

purvi : haa bolo

rahul : good moring purvi

purvi : good moring

rahul : tum aaj free hu kya

purvi : haa kyu

rahul : wo kya tum coffee shop mil sakti hu

purvi : thik hai mai tum 30 min mai milte hu coffee shop mai

aur purvi call cut karti hai ...aur fresh hone chali jaathi hai kavin na purvi ka baat sunni hote hai par wo ignoor karta hai...purvi washroom se bhaar aati hai purvi ne red color ki salwar pheni hoti hai hair opne hote hai red color ka chura phehna hota haath mai simpal se earing mangalsutar phena hota aur sinder matha par purvi beg aur phone leti hai aur chali jaathi hai kavin use hi dekh rahi hota ...kavin bhi break fast karta hai aur bureau ka liye chala jaata hai ...

at night

kavin bureau se ghar aata hai purvi abhi tak nahi aayi nahi hoti hai kavin room jaata hai kavin bohut gussa mai hota hai

kavin ( pov ) : koun tha aur kise saat baat kar rahi thi purvi

(kavin purvi ko coffee shop mai dekh leta hai rahul ka saat...kavin ko ek case ka silsile mai coffee shop mai jaana padta hai aur waah wo dono dekh leta hai ...aur jelouse bhi hota hai )

kuch der baad purvi aati hai ...kavin novles pad rahe hota hai purvi ko aa dekhkar kavin use ka pass jaata hai

kavin ( angry ) : koun tha wo

purvi : koun

kavin : wahi jo coffee shop mai tha tumhare saat

purvi : mai aapko jawab dena zaruri nahi samjhe ti

aur wo jaane wala hoti hai ki kavin purvi ka haath pakkad tha hai

purvi : chodiya mere haath

par kavin haath nahi choda tha hai

kavin : bolo koun tha wo

purvi : aap kya farak padda rahe hai ...mai kise se bhi millo contract marriage ho va humari aap ko ye sab jaane ki zarurat nahi hai ...aur wo haath chod kar wash room mai chali jaathi hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : purvi sahi kahe rahi hai mujhe kyu farak padd rahi ye shaadi sirf ek saal ki hai ...wo kise bhi mila mujhe usse kya ...

purvi waharoom se bhaar aati hai aur kitchen mai jaati hai

purvi ( smlied ) : kavin aapko farak pad rahe hai ...bohut jaldi pyaar bhi ho jaaye ga mujhe se ...aur dinner banati hai ...kuch der baad dono dinner karte hai aur so jaathi hai

* * *

i know ek dum bakwaas chapter tha mujhe jo idea aaye likha diya ...i hope sab ko pasand aaya

Thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	8. Chapter 8

hii everyone koi bhi mitkes hotoh sorry guys🙏🙏

* * *

ek week baad rahul pune chal jaata hai...ek week mai purvi rahul ka saat hi hoti hai ...rahul ko mumbai ghoomati hai ...use ka saat dinner karti hai ...kavin ko koi fark nahi pad rahe hota hai ...ki purvi kaha hai ...wo priya ka saat hota hai...

at moring

kavi house

kavin apne liye break fast bana rahe hota hai aur purvi room mai so rahi hoti hai ...door bell bhejti hai kavin door opne karta hai aur dekhta hai priya hoti hai

kavin : priya tum yeha

priya kavin ko hug karti hai ...

priya : good moring kavin

kavin ( smile ) : good moring priya

kavin priya ka welcome karta hai aur ander bolata hai ...priya dinning table par baithti hai

kavin : mai tumhare liye coffee lekar aata hu

priya : ok kavin

kavin kitchen mai chala jaata hai ...coffee banana ka liye ...after sometime kavin coffee lekar aata hai aur priya ko deta hai ...aur kavin breakfast kar rahe hota hai aur priya coffee pi rahi hoti hai aur dono baat bhi kar rahe hoti hai...tabhi purvi neeche aati hai fresh ho kar aur wo kitchen mai jaathi hai apne liye tea banane k liye ...tea banane ka baad purvi table par aati hai aur baith jaati hai ...

priya purvi ko dekh kar bolti hai

priya : kavin

kavin : haa priya

priya : kavin bohut din ho gaye hai hum kahi bhaar nahi gaye hai chalone kahi jaathi hai kuch din k liye ..

kavin : nahi priya

priya : kyu kavin

kavin purvi ko dekhta hai

kavin : priya wo

priya cut him

priya : kavin mujhe kuch nahi suna hai hum 3 din ka liye jaayege aur tumha acp sir se chuti leni hogi ..samjhe tum

kavin : ok

purvi dono ki baat suna kar sad toh hoti hai ...par wo kuch bolti nahi kyu ki use pata hai priya ye sab use jelause karne ka liye bol rahi hai ... kavin ka phone bhjeta hai wo phone baat kar ka liye dusre side chala jaata hai ...purvi tea khatam karti hai aur khadi hoti hai aur apne bag leti hai jaane lagti hai ...tabhi priya use awaaz deti hai

priya : purvi

purvi rok jaathi hai priya purvi ka pass aati hai

priya : kitna sad baat hai kavin tumhare saat chod ka mere saat chal rahe hai ...tum bohut gussa aa rehe hoga na

purvi kuch nahi bolti hai

priya : mai bhi kya poch rahi tumse...gussa toh aa hi rahe hoga tumha lekin ek baad yaad rakhna kavin sirf mujhe pyaar karta hai aur karta rahega ...bas ye contract marriage khatam ho pher hum shaadi karga ...ab mai chalti ho mujhe packing bhi karne hai ...

purvi : priya mujhe ye sab baato sa koi fark nahi padta hai samjhi tum kavin ka saat jaana chaiti ho toh jaavna mujhe kyu suna rahi ho ...aur waise bhi humari contract marriage hai mujhe pata hai tumha baata ne ki zarurat nahi aur haa ye jo tum mujhe dekh kar kavin sa baat ki use mujhe kuch fark nahi pad hai aur na mai jelause hovi hu samjhe tum aage sa ye sab mere samne mat karna ... aur purvi chali jaathi hai ye sab sunna kar priya ko bohut gussa aata hai ... aur kavin sa milti hai aur ghar chali jaathi hai ...kavin bhi bureau ka liye chal jaata hai ... ...

at eveving

purvi office sa shreya ka ghar jaathi hai ... ... shreya purvi sa baat kar rahi hote hai par purvi kuch soch rahi hoti hai

shreya : purvi

purvi apne soch se bhaar aati hai

purvi : haa di

shreya : kaha khoyi hovi ho kab bol rahi hu tumha

purvi : di wo bas kuch soch rahi thi

shreya : bol purvi baat kya hai tum aaj bohut udas lag rahi ho

purvi : di kuch nahi wo aaj sar mai bohut dard ho rahe hai is liye

shreya : purvi jhoth mai bolo baat kya hai bolo

purvi : di wo... ... aur wo shreya ko moring wali baat bolti hai ...ye sun kar shreya shocked hoti hai ...

shreya : kavin ye kise kar sakta hai tumhare saat mai abhi baat ho kavin sa wo kise aur ladki ka saat kise jaa sakta hai...

purvi : di aap kuch nahi bolgi kavin se jab kavin mujhe pasand hi nahi karta hai toh wo kyu mere saat bhaar jaaye ga ...aur waise bhi ye sirf contract marriage hai jo ek saal mai khatam ho jaaye ga...aapko meri kasem hai di aap kavin sa kabhi rudliy baat nahi karga

shreya : par purvi

purvi : di pls

shreya : thik hai purvi

purvi : acha di ab mai chalti hu ..bohut leta ho gaye hai

shreya : ok

purvi : bye di

shreya : bye purvi

purvi chali jaathi hai

shreya ( pov ): ye priya sa toh milna hi hoga jo dono ka beech mai aa rahi hai ...mujhe kuch karna hoga mai purvi ko aise udas nahi dekh sakti hu ...aur wo sochne lagti hai ... ... tabhi shreya ko idea aata hai

shreya ( happliy ) : ye idea acha hai ab dekho priya mai kya karti hu ... .. aur wo daya ko ye plan bolti hai daya bhi use ka saat hota hai ...

kavi house

kavin bureau sa kab ka aa chuka hota hai aur wo dinner bana rahe hota hai ...purvi room mai fresh ho kar apne kaam kar rahi hoti hai ... ... kuch der baad kavin dinner karta hai aur room mai aata hai...aur bed ka dusri side so jaath hai aur light off kar deti hain...purvi kaam kar rahi hoti wo room se bhaat chali jaathi hai aur hall mai baith kar apne kaam karne lagti hain ... ...

purvi ( pov ) : pata nahi kyu kavin tum mere saat aisa kar rahe hu ..kam se kam patni nahi toh ek dost ka rishty toh rak sakte hu ... tum sacha mai priya ka saat jeena wala hu ek baar mere baare mai toh ...pata nahi kab tumha mere pyaar dikhe ga ...purvi ka aakhon se aasu aa rahe hote hai ...aur wo apne kaam karne lagti hai ...purvi kaam karte so jaati hai sofe ...

Next day priya kavin ko phone karka bolti hai ki hum gowa jaa rahi hai kal jaana hai priya bohut khush hoti hai ... kavin apne packing karna lagta hai ..purvi apne kaam mai bohut busy hoti hai aur dareya kavi ko ek karne ka liye ek plan socha hai ..

* * *

so guys i hope all you like this chapter ...

Toh kya socha hai shreya ne ?

Thank you to all your review :-) :-)

Keep loving kavi :-)

Your Dareya forever


	9. Chapter 9

hii everyone sorry for late update...koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys ️ ️🙇 ️🙇 ️

* * *

2 din baad kavin aur priya gowa chal gaye hoti hai ...purvi bohut sad hoti hai ...

purvi apne room mai hoti hai tabhi use ka phone bhej ta hai ...purvi callear id dekhti hai ...shreya ka hota hai ...

on call

shreya : hello

purvi : hello di

shreya : tu abhi kaha hai

purvi : mai toh ghar par hu

shreya : oh

purvi : kyu di

shreya : tu jaldi se apne packing kar aur ghar aaja

purvi (confused ) : packing par kyu kaha jaana hai di

shreya : tu sawal mat poch bas packing kar aur ghar aaj

purvi : thik hai di

shreya call cut karti hai

purvi packing karne lagti hai ...

purvi ( pov ) : ye di ne mujhe jaldi mai packing karne ko kyu bola ...jaane kaha wala hai pata nahi di kya karne wali hai ..

purvi ki packing khatam hoti hai aur wo shreya ka ghar jaati hai ...

shreya house

purvi shreya ka ghar mai enter hoti hai ...

purvi : di àpne mujhe jaldi mai kyu bolaya aur hum kaha jaa rahe hai

shreya : sab pata chal jaaye ga .. thoda intzaar kar

purvi : hmm

shreya : tu baith mai tere liye coffee lekar aati hu.

purvi : hmm

shreyq kitchen mai jaathi hai aur coffee banti hai...daya purvi ka pass aata hai ...

daya : kise ho purvi

purvi : theek hu aur aap

daya : fine

purvi : jiju aap ko pata hai kya di ne kya plan kiya hai...aur kaha jaane wali hai

daya : pata hai par shreya ne tumha batane ko manna kiya hai .

purvi : pls jiju bolna

tabhi shreya coffee lekar aati hai...

shreya : kya baat te ho rahi hai

purvi : kuch nahi di

shreya do ko coffee deti hai ...kuch der baad teeno coffee pite hai ...

shreya : purvi mai ready ho kar aati ho

purvi : ok di

after sometime dareya ready ho kar aati hai ...

shreya : chali purvi

purvi : hmm

daya bags car mai rakta hai ...aur car start karta hai ...kuch der baad daya car airpot par rokta hai ...teen plan mai baite hai...

* * *

at hotal

kavin room

kavin room mai hota hai ...tabhi door nok hota hai ...kavin door opne karta .priya hoti hai

kavin : priya tum

priya : kavin chalna kahi bhaar jaate hai bor ho gayi hu ...

kavin : priya mere mann nahi hai pls kal jaaye ga

priya : par kavin

kavin : pls priya

priya : thik hai kavin tum thoder aaram karo lekin aaj mai hum dono ka liye candle light dinner plan kiya hai pls mann mat karna

kavin : ok

priya waha se chali jaati hai ...aur kavin door band karta hai ...

plan leand hota hai dareya aur purvi airport se bhaar aate hai gowa aaye hote hai purvi ...teeno hotal pochte hai ...purvi ko pata nahi hai ki kavin aur priyq bhi is gowa mai hai ...par shreya ko pata hota hai ..kyu ki daya k dost is hotal ka maneger hota hai aur wo daya ko baata ta hai kavin ka baare mai ..daya ne kavin photo bheji hoti hai apne dost ko is liye maneger kavin ko phechan ta hai ...daya ka dost teeno ka welcome karta hai aur room dekhta hai dareya ek room aur purvi ek room mai ...

dareya room

daya fresh ho kar aata hai aur and see shreya kuch soch rahi hoti hai daya shreya ka pass jaata hai ...

daya : shreya kya soch rahi ho

shreya soch se bhaar aati hai

shreya : kuch nahi daya wo bas kavin aur purvi ka baare mai soch rahi hu

daya : ohh

shreya : daya aap ready ho jaaye hum kahi bhaar chalte hai...

daya : ok jaisa tum kaho

shreya smile

dareya ready ho kar daya neeche jaatha hai aur shreya purvi ka room mai jaathi hai ...purvi abhi tak ready nahi hovi hoti hai is liye wo 10 min wait karne ko bolti hai ...shreya neeche jaathi hai aur daya ka pass jaathi hai aur purvi ka wait kar rahi hoti hai tabhi waha kavin aata hai aur phone par baat kar rahe hota hai ...phone cut karne ka baad kavin ki nqzer dareya par padti hai aur wo dareya ka pass jaata hai ...

kavin : aap dono yeha

daya : haa tun yeha kya kar rahe ho kavin

( dareya ko sab pata pher bhi aise acting kar rahi hai jaise unhi kuch nahi pata hai )

kavin ( pov ) : ab kya bolo ager ye dono ko pata chal ki mai ladki saat aaya ho toh ye dono mujhe chode ga nahi ...

daya : kavin kya soch rahe ho

kavin : kuch nahi wo mai apne dost se milne aaya hu

daya : ohh

kavin : waise aap dono yeha

( shreya kavin se baat hi nahi kar rahi hoti hai kyu ki wo kavin se bohut gussa hoti hai )

daya : haa wo bohut din ho gaye hai ..toh soch kuch din ka liye chuti lekar kahi ghoomne jaye

kavin : ohh.

tabhi purvi waha aati hai ...

purvi : chali di

kavi ek dusre ko dekh kar shocked hote hai ...

kavin : purvi tum yeha

purvi kavin ko ignoor karti hai ...

shreya : kavin tum itna shocked kyu ho rahe ho purvi ko dekh kar

kavin : di mai shocked nahi ho rahe hu.

purvi : chali di

shreya : haa lekin purvi tumha pata nahi tha ki kavin kaha gaye tha

purvi : nahi di

shreya kavin se : kavin tumne purvi ko nahi bola ki tum ye aa ho

kavin : di wo bohut jaldi mai tha aur baatane ka time nahi mila..

daya : shreya ye sab chod chalo chalte hai ..

shreya : daya mai kya soch rahi thi ki kavin yeha hai toh purvi dusre room rehne ki kya zarurat hai kavin ka saat reh legi

kavi shocked

daya : idea acha hai shreya

shreya purvi se : tum apni samana kavin ka room rekh dena ...

purvi : hmm

dareya kavin ko bhi apne saat ghoomne lekar jaate hai ...kavin purvi ko ignoor kar rahe hota hai ... charo beach par jaate hai ...at eveving dareya aur kavi hotal aate hai ...

shreya kavi se : tum dono thod aaram kar lo raat ko dinner par milte hai

kavi : hmm

aur dareya apne room mai chal jaate hai ..aur purvi bag leti hai aur kavin ka room mai jaathi hai purvi door opne karti aur ander aati hai aur dekhti hai kavin gussa mai hota hai ...kavin uth kar purvi ka pass aata hai .

kavin ( angrliy ) : tumha ye jaga mil thi shreya di ka saat aane ka liye

purvi : mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap yeha hai priya ka saat ..

kavin : jhoth bol rahi ho tum...

purvi : jhote bol kar mujhe kya milga .. ager pata hoto ki aap aise hotal mai hai toh mai kabhi nahi aati is hotal mai ...kavin shocked aur wo washroom mai chal jaathi...

* * *

dekhte hai kya hota next chapter mai aur kya hoga jab priya ko purvi ka yaha aana ka baare mai pata chal ga

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for all your review guys :-):-)

sweety : sorry dear main phela reply nahi diya tha meri saari story khatam ho jaaye pher mai next story ishyanth aur dareya par likhogi tumha thoda wait karna hoga ... ...and thank you for review dear :-)

.

.

.

.

Keep loving Kavi

.

.

your Dareya forever


	10. Chapter 10

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

at 8 : 00 pm

kavi room

purvi mirror ka samne ready ho rahi hoti hai aur kavin bed par baitha hota hai ...tabhi door nok hota hai kavin door opne karta hai ...priya hoti hai ...

priya : tum abhi tak ready nahi hove

kavin ...aur priya ander aati hai purvi ko dekh kar shocked hoti hai

priya : kavin ye yaha kya kar rahi hai...

kavin : priya wo ...aur kavin dareya ki baat bolta hai...

priya purvi ka pass jaati hai ...aur purvi ko turn karti hai ...

priya : ye sab tumhara plan hai na ...tum nai chaiti ki mai aur kavin saat mai rahe hai ..is liye tum yeh aa gayi apni di aur jiju ko lekar taki tum kavin ka saat kuch waqt bita sako ...par ek baat bol du kavin sirf mere hai samjhe tum bas ye ek saal khatam hojaaye phir tum kavin ki life se humsha ka liye chal jaavogi

purvi use ignoor karti hai aur phir se ready hone lagti hai ...kavin ek side khda hokar dono ko dekh rahe hota hai ...priya ko gussa aata hai aur wo purvi ko pher se turn karti hai

priya( angrily ) : mai tum se baat kar rahi hu ...bol ye sab tumhara plan haina ...

purvi : priya ager mujhe pata hai tum dono yeh ho toh mai kabhi is hotal mai nahi aati ... ek aur baat mujhe tumhare boyfrirnd ka saat kahi jaane ka shok nahi hai samjhe tum mai bhi chaiti hu ki ye ek saal jaldi khatam ho ...taki tum jisi chudail se roz mulakat na ho ...

priya( angrily ): purvi tum

purvi cut him

purvi : dekh kho mujhe tumse baat karka din kharab nahi karna hai so pls chup rahe ho...aur haa ye roz aa kar mere holiday kharab mat karna ...jo baat karni apne boyfriend se kar mujhe nahi ...aur purvi apne beg leti hai aur room se chal jaati hai ...

priya ko bohut gussa aa rahe hota hai purvi par ...kavin priya ka pass aata hai

kavin : priya tum uski baat par gussa mat ho... hum yeh ghoomne aaye haina

priya : kavin par wo

kavin cut him

kavin : use ki baat chodo ...chal dinner par chalte hai ...kahi baar

priya : thik hai kavin

kavin : mai bas 10 min mai ready hokar aata hu

kavin fresh hone chal jaata hai ...10 min baad kavin ready hota hai ...priya aur kavin dono dinner ka liye chal jaate hai ...kuch der baad purvi room mai aati hai aur bed par aakar baith jaati hai ...purvi kavin ka baare mai soch rahi hoti hai ...tabhi dareya room mai enter hote hai ..

shreya : chali purvi

purvi : di aap aur jiju jaaye mujhe kuch acha nahi lag rahe hai

shreya : mai docter ko phone karti hu

shreya phone lagne wali hoti ki purvi use ruk leti hai

purvi : di phone karne ki zarurat nahi hai mai aaram kargi toh thik ho jaavigi

shreya : thik hai mai tum pass ruk jaati hu

purvi : nahi di aap aur jiju dinner par jaaye mere wajhe se aapko dinner cancel karne ki zarurat nahi hai ...

shreya : thik hai purvi toh aaram kar kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh phone kar dena

purvi : ok di

daya : waise kavin kaha hai...

purvi : kavin toh apne dost se milne gaye hai

daya : ohh

shreya : tu aaram kar hum chalte hai...

purvi : hmm

dareya room se bahar aate hai ...

shreya : daya

daya : haa shreya

shreya : mujhe aise kyu lag rahe hai kavin use priya ka saat dinner par gaye hai ...

daya : mujhe ye lagta hai shreya

shreya : mujhe lagta hai kavin ne pher se purvi rudliy baat ki purvi ro rahi thi ...mujhe kuch bhi karka dono ko ek karna hoga ...

daya : par kise shreya

shreya : kuch sochna pade ga

kuch der baat karne ke baad dareya dinner par liye chal jaate hai...

11 : 00 pm

kavi room

kavin key se door kholta hai ...aur dekhta hai ...purvi tv dekh rahi hoti hai ...kavin door band karta hai ...

purvi : aa gaye tum kise tha dinner

kavin koi jawab nahi deta hai ...wo cupword ka pass jaata hai ...aur apne kapde dhound lagata hai

purvi : are mai bhi kya poch rahi hu apni girlfriend ka saat dinner par gaye tha acha hi hoga ... ...

kavin purvi ki baato ko ingoor karta hai aur wo washroom mai chal jaata hai ...10 minute baad kavin fresh ho kar aata hai ...aur sofe par jaa kar so jaata hai... ... thoder baad purvi tv band karti hai...aur wo room se bhaar chali jaathi hai ...aur gardon mai jaathi hai aur beanch par baithi hai ...aur kavin ka baare mai soch ne lagthi hai ...kuch der baad purvi ki nazar priya padti hai priya kise ladka se gussa mai baat kar rahi hoti hai ... purvi pad ka pich chup jaati hai aur dono ki baat sunn rahi hoti hai ... ... kuch der baad priya waha se chali jaathi hai ... ...aur wo ladka jaana lagta hai ...purvi use awaaz deti hai ...ladka ruk jaata hai ...

purvi : aap priya ko jaante hai

boy : haa par aap yeh sab kyu poch rahi hai ...

purvi : mere naam purvi hai aur aap ka

boy : mere naam vinay hai ...

purvi : if you dont mind kya aap baata sakte hai ...kya aap dono ek dusre pyaar karte hai

vinay : sorry lekin mai aapko nahi baata sakta hu ...mai toh aap ko jaanta bhi nahi ho

purvi : dekhiye mere jaana bohut zaruri hai kyu ki mujhe pata hai aap priya se pyaar karte hai ...main aap dono ki baat sunni hai ... kavin aur meri zindagi ka sawal hai pls

vinay : hum do 2 saal ek dusre se pyaar karte the ...jab se kavin collage mai aaye tab se priya ne mere saath breakup kar liye ...aur kavin ka saat hai...main kitni baar priya se baat karne ki khoshih ki par priya humsha se mujhe gusse se baat karti hai...lekin aaj bhi mai priya se pyaar bohur pyaat karta hu ...

purvi : ohh

dono chalte chalte baat karne laagte hai ... purvi vinay ko kuch plan bolti hai ... vinay plan ka liye haa bolta hai ...kuch der baad baat karna ka baad ...vinay waha se chal jaata hai ...

purvi ( pov ) : ab dekho kya hota hai priya ...aur wo room mai chali jaathi hai

* * *

so guys i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter mai bohut kuch hone wala hai guys ...thodise jeluose hogi thodise dream aur bohut kuch ...next chapter mai kavi fan ko acha laga ga ...

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Kavi :-)

your Dareya forever


	11. Chapter 11

hiii everyone sorry for late update karne ka liye

koi bhi misteks hoto sorry guys

* * *

next moring

kavin woke up aur dekhta hai ...purvi room mai nai hoti hai ... kavin fresh hota hai ...aur break fast karne lagta hai ...breakfast karne ka baad ...kavin ka phone bhejta hai ...kavin callear id dekhta hai ...priya ka hota hai ...

priya : hello kavin

kavin : hello priya

priya : kavin kahi bhaar jaaye

kavin : abhi

priya : haa kavin beach par chalte hai ...

kavin : mere mood nahi priya kal chalge

priya : pls kavin

kavin : theek hai priya

priya : 10 min ready hokar neech aavo

kavin : ok

call end

kavin ( pov ) : yeh purvi hai kaha dikhayi nahi de rahi hai ...aur wo purvi ka baare mai soch na lagta hai...kavin soch se bhaar aata hai

kavin : yeh mai kya soch rahe ho...aur neecha jaata hai aur hotal mai priya ka wait kar rahe hota hai ...

kavin : yeh priya kaha re gayi .. ... tabhi kavin ki nazar purvi par padti hai ...purvi kise ladka saath baithi hoti hai ...kavin ko ladka ke face nahi dekhta hai ..purvi use ka saat baat kar rahi hoti hai aur breakfast kar rahi hoti hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : yeh purvi kise ka saat baat kar rahi hai ...aur kavin purvi ka jaane wala hota hai ki priya use awaaz deti hai ...

priya : kavin chale

kavin : hmm

priya aur kavin beach par jaate hai ...

at eveing

kavin aur priya beach par aata hai ...kavin room mai aata hai ...aur dekhta hai ...purvi room mai nahi hoti hai...kavin fresh hota hai ...aur bed par baitha hai ...kuch der baad purvi aati hai ...aur sofe baith jaati hai ...

purvi : aaj toh mai bohut thak gayi ...kavin use hi dekh rahi hota hai ...purvi phone mai busy hote hai ...aur smali kar rahi hoti hai ...5 min baad purvi fresh hone washroom mai jaati hai...kavin bed par baitha hota hai ...tabhi door bell bajeti hai ...kavin door open karta hai aur dekhta hai vinay hota hai

kavin : tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

vinay : wo purvi apna bag bhool gayi thi use dena aaye hu

kavin : bag tumhare pass kaise

vinay : wo hum bhaar gaye thi ...aur purvi apne bag vhi bhool gayi ...

kavin ko gussa aa rahe hota hai ...vinay bag kavin ke haath mai deta hai ...aur chala jaata hai ...

kavin door band karta hai aur bag table par raketa hai ...purvi fresh hokar aati hai aur mirror ka pass jaati hai...kavin use ka pass jaata hai ...

kavin : tum vinay ko kaise jaanti ho...

purvi use ignoor kar rahi hoti hai ...

kavin : mai tumse baat kar rahe hu

purvi koi jawaab nahi deti hai ...aur wo jaana lagti hai kavin use ka haath paked ta hai aur wall par push karta hai ..

purvi : chodo mujhe

kavin ( angrily ) : nahi tum vinay kaise jaanti ho aur use ka saath kaha gayi thi ...

purvi : mai tum jawaab dena zaruri nahi samjhti ...mai kahi bhi jaav aur kise ka saath bhi jaav use tumha kya lena dena hai ...

kavin : lena dena hai kyu ki tum meri ...aur kavin chup ho jaata hai ...

purvi : chup kyu ho gaye kavin bolo

kavin kuch nahi bolta hai ...

purvi : kavin ek baad yaad rakhna ...humane contract marriage ki hai ...mai kahi bhi jaava kise bhi milo use tumha koi lena dena nahi hone chaiye ...mai kabhi tumse puchti ho tum priya ka saath kaha jaate ho ...so pls mai kuch bhi kar tumha bolna k hak nahi hai ...aur wo sofe par baith jaati hai ..kavin room se bhaar chal jaata hai

purvi ( smile ) : bohut jaldi kavin ko mujhe se pyaar ho jaaye ga ...bas mujhe vinay aur priya ko ek karna hai ... ...

2 din baad priya ko kuch kaam aa jaata hai ... priya ko mumbai jaana padta hai ...

kevi room

kavin packing kar rahe hota hai aur purvi tv dekh rahi hoti hai ...kavin use pass jaata hai ...

kavin : jaldi se tum bhi packing karlo ..aaj hum mumbai jaa rahe hai ..

purvi : kya baat hai jab priya ka saat aaye tha yeha tabhi meri yaad nahi aayi..tab toh bol bhi nahi chal purvi ... ab jab priya yeha se chal gayi hai ... mujhe bhi lekar jaa rahe ho...

kavin : dekho purvi

purvi : aap ko meri fekar karne ki zarurat nahi aap jaaye mai di aur jiju ka saath aa jaavi gi ... aur wo tv dekhne mai busy ho jaati hai ..

kavin packing khatam hoti hai aur wo 4 bhej nikal jaata hai airport ... 4 - 5 ghante baad wo mumbai pocha jaata hai ...use din raat 7 bhej dareya bhi mumbai jaana ka sochte hai...aur purvi bhi ... dareya aur purvi mumbai pochti hai ...daya purvi ko kavin ghar drop karta hai aur chal jaata hai ...

kavin house

11: 00 am

purvi key se door kholti hai aur ander jaati hai.. .. purvi room jaati hai ...kavin so rahe hota hai purvi bag rahkti hai...aur kapde change karka neeche jaati hai kitchen mai apne liye coffee bana ne ka liye ..coffee baane ka baad purvi sofe par baithi hoti hai ...aur tv dekh rahi hoti hai .. after sometime purvi tv dekhte dekhte so jaati hai sofe par

next morring

kavin uthta hai aur fresh hokar neecha jaata hai ..breakfast baana ka liye...purvi kitchen mai hi hoti hai aur breakfast bana rahi hoti hai ...purvi use ignoor kar rahi hoti hai .. aur wo breakfast lekar dinning table par jaati hai ...dono breakfast karte hai ... breakfast karna ka baad purvi apne bag leti hai aur chali jaati hai ...kavin bhi bureau chal jaata hai ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter and sorry for late update

kya kavin ko pyaar hoga purvi se ?

aur purvi vinay aur priya ko ek kar payegi

aur bohut kuch baaki hai is story mai 4-5 chapter aur phir yeh story khatam ho jaaye gi

thank you for all your review guys :-)

keep loving Kevi :-):-)

your Dareya forever


	12. Chapter 12

note : yeh chapter shot hai next long hoga

* * *

at eveving

kavi house

kavin tv dekhe rahe hota hai ...aur purvi kitchen mai khana baana rahi hoti hai ... tabhi telephone ki ring bhejiti hai kavin utta hai ..

vinay : hello purvi

kavin ( thinking ) : yeh toh vinay ki awaz hai ...kavin reply karne wala hota hai par rahul bolne lagata hai

vinay : mai kab se phone try kar rahe ho tumhara par lag nahi raha hai ..is liye telephone par karna pada ...

kavin kuch bol nahi raha hota hai bas rahul ki baat sunn rahe hota hai

vinay : aaj hum dinner par milne wale the 9 bhej aa jaana mai wait karga .. aur wo phone cut kar deta hai ...

kavin ( pov) : mai bhi dekhta hu kaise jaati hu tum dinnner par us rahul ka saath ... tabhi purvi kavìn ka pass aati hai

purvi : kis ka phone tha kavin

kavin : kis ka nai

aur wo sofe baith jaatha hai...

8 : 30 pm

kavi room

kavin ne dinner kar liye hota hai aur wo noval pada rahe hota hai ...purvi room mai aati hai aur apne phone leti hai aur dekhti hai vinay ka bohut saare miss call hote hai ...

purvi (pov ) : vinay ka itna saare miss call tabhi purvi ko dinner baat yaad aati hai ...

purvi : mai dinner wali baat bhool gaye

aur fresh hone chal jaathi hai 20 min baad fresh ho kar aati hai aur mirror ke paas jaathi hai...taiyaar hone ka liye ...kavin use hi dekh rahe hota hai ...purvi ne black color ki sari pheni hoti hai...

kavin ( pov ) : mujhe purvi rukna hoga dinner par jaa par kise

tabhi kavin ko idea aata hai

kavin bed par uta hai aur purvi ka pass jaata hai

kavin : kahi jaa rahi ho kya tum

purvi : hai wo apni friend se milne jaa rahi ho

kavin : hmm

kavin ( mind ) : dinner par jaa rahe hai aur jhote bol rahi hai

purvi aur wo jaane lagti hai ...kavin use awaz deta hai

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa kavin

kavin : kya tum meri liye coffee ban dogi

purvi : kya

kavin : coffee

purvi : abhi

kavin : haa pls

purvi : thik hai

purvi kitchen mai jaathi hai ...kavin purvi ka phone leta hain aur band kar deta hai...

kavin ( pov ) : ab dekhta hu kis call karte hai ...

after sometime

purvi coffee lekar aati hai aur kavin deti hai

kavin : thank you

aur wo pine lagte hai ... kavin purvi ko jaane hi nahi deta hai ...

next morring

coffee shop

vinay aur purvi chair par baithe hote hai

purvi : toh kya soch hai tumne

vinay : mere pass ek plan hai

purvi : bolo

vinay purvi ko plan bolta hai

purvi : plan acha par

vinay : toh thik hai ...aur wo purvi ko pepar deta hai

purvi : yeh

vinay : tumhe bas kavin sing leni hai is pe

purvi : thik hai

kuch der baad purvi office chal jaati hai aur rahul ghar chal jaata hai

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for your review guys

i know ki chapter acha nahi tha phir bhi review karna guys

athor note : sorry guys late update karne ka liye i know aap sab log bohut gussa hai mujhe ki mai update kyu nahi kar rahi ho ...ek review ne bola ki mai ff chod do...ek baat bol guys meri health thik nahi bohut din se is liye update nahi kar rahi thi ... lekin aab mai ek week mai ek story update kargi

keep loving kevi :-) :-)

your Dareya forever


	13. Chapter 13

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys late update karne ka liye bhi sorry...

* * *

at smile

 **kavi house**

kavin bed par baitha kar bureau ka kaam kar rahe hota hai ...aur purvi kitchen mai dinner bana rahi hoti hai ...

purvi (pov ) : kaise kavin ko wo papper do ... mera aur vinay ka plan poora hoga kya karro...aur wo soch ne lagti hai ...

kuch der baad purvi dinner bana leti hai aur kavin ko bolati hai dinner ka liye ...dono dinner karte hai ...aur so jaate hai ...

do din baad

purvi ne abhi tak kavin ko papper nahi diya hota hai...

at mall

vinay aur purvi dono shopping kar aaye hota hai ...dono shoping kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi waah priya bhi hoti hai ...wo dono ko dekhti hai ..

priya ( pov ) : vinay purvi ka saath kya kar rahe hai ...priya kavin ko call karte hai aur mall bolti hai ...

shopping karne ka baad dono lunch kar rahe hote hai ...priya dsure table par baithi hoti hai ...aur dono dekh rahi hoti hai...kavin aata hai aur priya ka pass

kavin : priya tumne mujhe itni jaldi mai kyu bolaya

priya : wo dekho kavin

kavin turn hota hai dekhta hai...vinay purvi ko ice cream khila rahe hota hai... kavin ko gussa aata hai ...aur wo dono ka pass jaata hai ...

kavin ( angrily) : purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho is ke saath...priya bhi kavin ka pass jaathi hai ...

purvi : are kavin tum yaha

kavin : kya kar rahi yaha is vinay ka saath

purvi : shopping karne

vinay : tum itna gussa kyu kar rahe ho kavin

kavin kuch nahi bolta

kavin : chalo mere saath ... aur wo purvi ke haath pakad ke le jaata hai

purvi : bye vinay

vinay : bye

kavi ke jaana ka baad priya aur vinay akela hota hai ...

priya : tum purvi ko kise jaan te ho

vinay : tumse matble

priya : vinay tum aise baat nahi kar sakte ..mere saath pyaar karte hona mujhe

vinay : ab mai tumse pyaar nahi kar tumse ...mai ab purvi se pyaar karta ho aur bohut jaldi shaadi karne wala hai ...

priya shocked

vinay : aur waise bhi tum kavin se pyaar karti ho ...aur wo waha se chal jaata hai ...

kavi house

kavin purvi ko ghar lata hai aur wall par push karta hai ...

kavin : kya kar rahi thi tum use ka saat

purvi : mai tum jawab dena zaruri nahi samjhe thi aur room mai jaane lagti hai ...5 min baad purvi aati hai aur kavin ke haath mai papper deti hai

purvi : is pa sing kar do

kavin papper dekhta hai aur shocked hota hai divorced papper hote hai

kavin : mai is papper par sing nahi karga...aur wo papper phad deta hai ...

purvi : kyu

kavin : kyu ki ...aur chup ho jaata hai ...

purvi : chup kyu ho gaye ...yeh contarct marriage khatam hone mai sirf do din hi baki hai ...use ke baad tum priya se shaadi hi karna wala ho...aur wo room mai chali jaathi hai ...

do din baad

kavi contact marriage khatam hota hai ...purvi apne saara saman lekar dareya ke ghar chali jaati hai ...

priya house

priya ko jab se pata chal hai ki vinay purvi se pyaar karta hai tab se wo bas vinay ke baare mai soch rahi hoti hai ...next day wo kavin ko ghar bolti hai ...priya kavin ko ghar par bolti hai...

dono sofe par baithe hote hai

priya : kavin wo

kavin : bolo priya

priya : i know tumha yeh baat sunn kar bora laga ga par mai tumse pyaar nahi karti kavin ...

kavin : tum kehna kya chaiti ho

priya : collage ka din se hi tum crush tha mujhe ...par jab vinay ko dekh tab pata chal pyaar kya hota hai .. i am sorry kavin ...main sirf vinay se hi pyaar kiya hai ...

kavin : sorry bolne ki zarurat nahi hai priya mai jab se purvi se shaadi hovi hai tab mai bhi purvi ko like karne laga ho ...par samjhe mai der ho gaya ...

priya : toh ab kya karna hai

kavin : ab kya dono se baat karni hogi

priya : hmm

priya kavin ko hug karti

priya : thank you kavin mai yahi soch rahi thi ki tumse baat kise karro ...kya hum sirf acha dosta bana sakte hai

kavin : haa kyu nahi ...

ek week baaad

priya vinya ka pass jaathi hai aur vinay ko dil ki baat bol deti hai ...vinay bhi haa bol deta hai ...yeh baat purvi ko pata chalti hai toh wo bohut khush hoti hai ...aur kavin purvi se baat karne ki khoshih karta hai ...par purvi use baat karti hai nahi hai ...wo kavin se naraz hoti hai ...

dareya house

dareya aur purvi breakfast kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi door bell bhejti hai ...shreya door opne karti hai aur dekhti hai kavin hota hai ... ...

shreya : tum yah kya kar rahe ho

kavin : di mujhe bas purvi se baat karni hai

purvi aur daya dono door ke pass aate hai..

purvi : mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai kavin chal jaav yaha se

kavin : ek baar meri baat toh sunno

purvi : pls kavin

kavin chala jaata hai ...dareya ek dusre ka dekhte hai ...

at night

beach side

kavin beach mai baitha hota hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : kya kar jise purvi ka gussa kam ho aur wo maaf karde ...

voice : bas tumha purvi ko manna hoga

kavin turn hota hai ...daya hota hai

kavin : daya sir aap yaha

daya kavin ke pass baitha jaata hai...

kavin : i know daya sir main purvi ke saat bohut galt kiya hai ...

daya : purvi jada der kise naraz re nahi sakti hai ...

kavin : par purvi mujhe se baat karna ko taiyaar nahi hai ...

daya : toh ab tum kya karga ...

kavin : daya sir mera pass ek idea hai ...

daya : bolo

kavin daya ko idea bolta hain ...

daya : idea acha hai ...

kavin : bas aapko shreya di se baat karni hogi ... shreya di bhi mujhe gussa hai..

daya : wo tum mujhe par chodo

kavin : thank you sir

kuch der baat karne ka baad dono ghar chali jaate hai ...

dareya house

daya room mai aata hai aur dekhta hai shreya room hoti hai ...

shreya : aa gaye aap

daya : haa

shreya : aap fresh ho jaaye mai dinner lagti hu ...

daya : shreya mai bhaar se kha kar aaye ho

shreya : hmm

daya fresh hone chala jaata hai...15 min baad fresh hokar aata hai ...aur shreya ka pass jaata hai ...

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya

daya : wo mujhe tumha se kavin ke baare mai kuch baat karni hai ...

shreya : kavin ke baare mai

daya : haa

shreya : par mujhe kavin ka baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai use jo purvi ke saat kiya hai ...mai use kabhi maaf nahi kargi...

daya : ek baar baat sunno shreya

shreya : thik hai bolo

daya shreya ko kavin plan ke baare mai bolta hai ...

daya : i know kavin ne galti ki hai par hum ek chance toh dena chaiye

shreya : aap thik keh reha hai daya

daya : toh use matlbe tum kavin maaf kardiya

shreya : mere liye purvi se zada kuch nahi hai .. mai bas purvi ko khush dekhna chaiti hu ...

daya smile

* * *

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye...

next chapter will be update soon ...

keep loving : kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-) :-)


	14. Chapter 14

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

at moring

dareya house

purvi kitchen mai breakfast banna rahi hota hai aur shreya use ki help kar rahi hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bhaj ti hai purvi kitchen se bhaar aati hai aur door kholti hai ...

purvi : tum yah kya kar rahe ho

kavin koi jawaab nahi deta hai ...aur andar jaana lagta hai

purvi : mai tumse baat kar rahi hu

kavin bolne wala hota hai ki tabhi shreya aati hai

shreya : good moring kavin

kavin : good moring di

purvi : di yeh yaha kya kar rahe hai

shreya : purvi mai tumhe baatana bhool gayi kavin kuch din ke liye yaha rahe ga humare saat

purvi shocked

purvi : par kyu di

shreya : wo kya hai kavin ke ghar par kaam chal rahe hai is liye

purvi : sab jaanti hu mai koi kaam nahi chal rahe hai ...kavin ghar ...aur wo kavin ke pass jaathi hai

purvi : ek baat yaad rakho kavin tumne jo mere saat kiya hai use ke liye mai tum kabhi maaf nahi kargi ... aur haa tum mera liye sirf ek ajnaobi ho ...aur room mai chali jaati hai...

shreya : kavin

kavin : di mujhe purvi ki baat ka bora nahi lagahai ...wo naraz hai mujhe par mujhe pata hai purvi mujhe se kitna pyaar karti hai ..aur wo mujhe se naraz bohut din tak nahi reh sakti hai ...

shreya : acha thik hai tum fresh ho kar aavo ...mai breakfast lagti hu...

kavin : okay

aur kavin room mai chal jaata hai

purvi room

purvi office ke liye ready ho rahi hoti hai par wo kavin ke baare mai soch rahi hoti hai

purvi ( thinking ) : mujhe pata hai kavin tum mujhe se pyaar nahi karte ho ...tumne sirf priya se pyaar kiya hai ... mai apne tumha zabardasti is rishty mai nahi rehne de sakti ...

ready hone ke baad purvi neeche jaathi hai aur dinning table par bethi hai ...dareya aur kavin bhi hote hai ... sab log breakfast kar te hai

purvi daya se

purvi : jiju aap mujhe office chod do ge

daya : haa

purvi : di mai office jaa rahi hu di aaj shaam late ho jaaye ga office se aane mai

shreya : bye purvi

purvi : bye di

daya : chale purvi

purvi : haa

kavin : bye purvi

purvi kavin ko ignoor karti hai

daya aur purvi jaane lagte hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : kab tak naraz rahogi purvi ... i know main jo tumhare saat ki wo maaf ke kabil nahi hai ...par purvi mai tumse pyaar karne lag hu ...aur mai humhare risthy ko ek moka dena chata hu ...aur wo shreya ko bye bolta hai aur bureau ke liye chal jaata hai ...

at night

purvi office se ghar aata hai aur fresh hokar neecha aati hai ...

purvi ( pov ) : di aur jiju kaha hai ...aur sofe par bethi hai ...tabhi kavin kitchen se bhaar aata hai aur use haat mai khana hota hai aur wo sofe behta hai ... kavin khana kha ne lagta hai ...purvi tv on karti hai aur tv dekhne lagti hai ...

kavin : dinner kiya tumne

purvi koi jawaab nahi deti hai ...

kavin : mai tumse baat kar rahe hu

purvi : mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai

kavin : acha thik hai baat mat karo lekin khana toh khaa lo ...aur wo purvi ke pass jaa kar beth jaata hai ...

purvi kuch bolne wali hoti hai ki kavin spoon se use mou mai khana dalta hai ...kavin purvi ko kuch bolne he nahi deta hai ... jab purvi kuch bolne jaathi kavin use khana khala ta hai ... ... khana khila ne baad kavin apne room mai chal jaata hai ...

aise ek week bait jaata hai...kavin purvi ko mana ne ki bohut khoshi karta hai par purvi mann thi hai nahi hai ... purvi kavin ko ghar chode ke jaana ko khethi hai ...kavin bana kuch bole chal jaata hai

at night

purvi room

purvi apne room mai hoti hai ... apna kaam kar rahi hoti hai ... kavin use phone kar rahe hota hai par purvi phone cut kar deti hai...tabhi door nok hota hai

daya : purvi

purvi : jiju aap

daya : haa

purvi : jiju andar aaye

daya purvi ke pass betha hai ...

daya : tumse ek baat pocho purvi

purvi : pocho jiju

daya : tum soch mai kavin se pyaar karthi ho

purvi : jiju yeh kisa swaal hai

daya : jawaab do purvi

purvi : bohut pyaar karti hu mai kavin se

daya : toh tum kavin ko maaf kyu nahi kar deti ...

purvi : jiju wo

daya : bol purvi

purvi ( tear eyes ) : kyu ki mujhe pata hai kavin mujhe se pyaar nahi karta hai ...wo bas priya se pyaar karta hai ... priya ka jaana ka baad wo yeh risthy zabardasti nibha rahe hai ...aur mai kavin zabardasti is rishty mai nahi rehna dena chaiti

daya : jaanta hu purvi mai jab mujhe priya aur kavin ke baare mai pata chal tab mujhe bohut gussa aa ye ...lekin mai use ke aakhon mai tumhare liye pyaar dekha purvi ...tum use ek moka do purvi ...

purvi daya hug karti hai

purvi : thank you jiju

daya : ab is mai thank you ka baat hai ...

daya : raat bohut ho gayi hai so jaav ab

purvi : good night jiju

daya : good night purvi

daya apne room mai chala jaata hai...

next day

purvi kavin ke ghar jaathi hai par kavin Kuch kaam se bhaar gaye hota hai ... purvi key se door kholiti hai aur ghar enter hoti hai ... aur poore ghar saaf karti hai ... at eveving saaf karne ka baad purvi fresh hoti hai ...aur kitchen mai jaati hai aur wo kavin ke liye khana banati hai kavin fav dish ... khana bane ke baad purvi ghar ko flowers aur candle se saaja thi hai ...purvi room mai chali jaathi hai aur ready hoti hai ... kuch der baad kavin key door kholta hai aur light on karta hai ghar saaja hova dekh kar shocked hota hai ... ...

kavin : yeh sab kisne liya

purvi : main kiya hai kavin

kavin : purvi tum

purvi kavin ko hug karti hai ... aur rone lagti hai ...

kavin : purvi tum ro kyu rahi ho

purvi koi jawaab nahi deti hai ...

kavin hug se alag hota hai ...

kavin : i know purvi main jo tumhare saat kiya wo galta tha lekin ab mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu ...aur meri life tumhare siva ko hoga bhi ...mujhe maaf kardo purvi

purvi : kavin jo huva vo bhool jaa ...mai tumse kabhi naraz thi nahi ... i love you kavin

kavin : i love you too purvi

purvi : tum fresh ho kar aav main dinner lagthi hu

kavin : ok

kavin fresh ho kar aata hai ...kavi dinner karte hai ...dinner ke baad kavin aur purvi cake cut te hai ...aur ek dusre ko khilate hai ... kuch der baad ...purvi kitchen aur dinning table saaf karti hai aur room mai jaathi hai

purvi was standing near the window watching the moon suddenly she felt someone hand around her waist she was smiled shyly.

kavin hugged her from back and started kissing her back

she turned to his side and they looked at each other suddenly purvi kissed on her his lips he too respond and they passionately they didn't have wanted to break the kiss but they had to because of lack ofoxygen

kavin again started kissing on her neck she was enjoying every bit of touch

now it was purvi s turn she started kissing his face then nose chin and then on his bare chest

after some time kavin carried her in his arms in bridal style and went near the bed he laid her onid her on the bed gently and kissed on forehead shreyas eyes filed with tears and hugged kavin tightly

after some kavin placed a blanket on her and switched off light

The end

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys

keep loving kavi:-):-)

your Dareya forever:-) :-)


End file.
